Let Go
by Vengeful
Summary: She is gone, and he knows he must let go. But how can you let go of the one who taught you to love? Tate


**A/N: Well, another depressing one shot from the a little more than a little slightly disturbed mind of mine. This started out as an original story that I was writing during Spanish. But before I knew it, I was writing fanfiction. Yes, during Spanish I wrote this. But hey…**

No me gusto nada la clase de espanol (I do not like the class Spanish or something like that. I dunno…I can just say it! –Grins-)

**Anyways, its short and I don't know if I like it. Let me know in a review!**

**Oh, and for all of you eagerly awaiting Mistakes to be updated, have faith! It will happen…one of these days. **

**Emily**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be no reason to write this angst because dammit…. KATE WOULD BE ALIVE!**

* * *

_Let go_

These words echo in his ears. Those two simple words that he has heard so many times since it happened. Those words that touch the lips of everyone he comes across.

_Just Let go_

He clenches his fist in frustration. Is there nowhere he can go to escape the words? He looks at the delicate rose that he holds in one hand and feels that familiar wave of longing wash over him. Her grave rests at the top of the hill, under a large oak tree. He sits down next to the stone in a shady spot, letting his eyes sweep over the words engraved in the polished rock.

_Let go_

Once again, those words haunt his mind. "How can I let go?" he asks the silent air, tears coming to his eyes. How do you let go of the one you loved? How do you let go of the woman who taught you to love, who taught you to feel? A soul so young, so full of hope, someone loved by so many, killed in a single moment, her death coming in the form of a gun blast.

_Let go_

She had always talked of children and marriage. In their lives, they saw so much death and pain. But she had still held onto hope that someday her prince would come, sweeping her off her feet. She wanted a family of her own, a far away dream destined never to come true.

_Let go_

How can he let go, he wonders, when there is so much that he left unsaid between the two of them. There are so many things that she needs to know. He never hated her; in fact, the truth was that she was the only woman who ever captured his heart. He was on the verge of telling her this, on the verge of admitting to her that he was all hers, and that he would change his ways for her.

_Let go_

So here he sits, eyes closed, a smile on his lips as he pictures her face in his mind. He can remember the way he face would light up when they got a suspect or a good lead, and the way she sounded when she would sigh at his childish antics.

"God Kate, what would you think if you saw me now?" she doesn't need to be alive for him to hear her voice answering his question. Her voice is as clear in his mind as it would be had she been standing next to him.

"_I would say let go. Make your peace and try to move on."_

_Let go_

"I love you Kate." He chokes out. "I love you so much." Speaking the words out loud does not bring him a sense of peace. It does not bring a magical calm to his troubled mind. He takes a shaky breath, trying to steady his voice. "I miss you." The wind blows, and he swears he feels a pair of phantom lips brush against his cheek.

_Let go_

Her voice whispers in the breeze. He wipes his eyes and gets off the ground. He raises the rose to his lips, before letting it flutter down, falling at the base of her grave. He has to let go; she would never want him to be wallowing in self-pity as he is now.

_Let go_

He can never completely let her go. She is a part of him, and she will forever remain close to his heart. But he can't let it consume him. He must live his life and try to let go

He lets himself smile at her grave once more before he leaves. " I know, its time I let go." He knows that she is smiling and nodding her approval as he goes to leave.

_Let go_

She is dead, and he will never forget her. Nor will he ever be at peace with it. But life wont stop, and people must move on. And although her doesn't feel any different, he knows that he will survive. He must survive, if not for himself, than for her. It will take a long time, but he has finally started the healing process.

He has finally let go.

* * *

**A/N: eh…a tad bit depressing. But then again, I am a very tough critic of my work. What did you think? Review!**

**Emily**


End file.
